Грей, Джим
| Изображение = Jim gray.jpg | Ширина = 160px | Описание изображения = Джим Грей, 1999 год | Дата рождения = 12.1.1944 | Место рождения = , Калифорния, США | Дата смерти = 28.1.2007 | Место смерти = пропал без вести на море | Гражданство = США | Научная сфера = Информатика | Место работы = Microsoft Research | Альма-матер = Калифорнийский университет в Беркли | Научный руководитель = | Знаменитые ученики = | Известен как = | Награды и премии = Премия Тьюринга | Сайт = http://research.microsoft.com/~Gray/ }} Джеймс Николас «Джим» Грей ( , 1944, Сан-Франциско) — учёный в области теории вычислительных систем. Награждён в 1998 году премией Тьюринга за вклад в развитие баз данных. Биография Грей учился в Калифорнийском университете в Беркли с 1961 года, где получил степень бакалавра по математике в 1966 и степень доктора философии по информатике в 1969 году. Грей стал первым студентом, получившим этот титул при факультете информатики в Беркли.Press Release || Jim Gray Tribute, UC Berkeley Джим Грей работал в Bell Labs, в IBM, где внёс большой вклад в разработку системы управления базами данных IBM System R, в Tandem Computers, а также в Digital Equipment Corporation (DEC). С 1995 и до своего исчезновения в 2007 году Грей работал в исследовательском центре Microsoft в Сан-Франциско. Там он сделал первые шаги в развитии проекта Worldwide Telescope, поэтому Microsoft посвятила этот проект в 2008 году именно Грею.WorldWide Telescope Исчезновение После того, как Джим Грей не вернулся после однодневного путешествия на яхте к Фараллоновым островам, его жена сделала заявление в полицию вечером 28 января 2007 года.Sea search for missing Microsoft scientist / No sign of S.F. man who set out alone for Farallon Islands in 40-foot sailboat 1 февраля береговая охрана прекратила поиски.Coast Guard Suspends Search for Dr. Jim Gray Друзья и коллеги Джима продолжили поисковые работы своими силами,Tenacious Search » Blog Archive » Plan for Today from Tom BarclayJim Gray Search Effort но вынуждены были смириться с потерей. 16 февраля поиски были прерваны.Item Not Found — SFGate До лета 2007 года семья Джима Грея верила в спасение учёного.Inside the High Tech Hunt for a Missing Silicon Valley Legend 31 мая 2008 года в Калифорнийском университете в Беркли прошла торжественная церемония в честь Грея (организаторы подчёркивали, что вечер проводится не «памяти» Грея, а «в честь», так как его судьба остается неизвестной).Home || Jim Gray Tribute, UC Berkeley Представители Microsoft заявили о том, что новый исследовательский центр в Висконсине будет носить имя Джима Грея.Database Pioneer Joins Microsoft to Start New Database Research Lab: Q&A: David DeWitt, former department chair and emeritus professor of computer science at the University of … Книги * Transaction Processing: Concepts and Techniques (with Andreas Reuter) (1993) ISBN 1-55860-190-2 * The Benchmark Handbook: For Database and Transaction Processing Systems (1991). Morgan Kaufman. ISBN 978-1-55860-159-8 Награды * 1982 — почётное членство в IEEE * 1998 — Премия Тьюринга за основополагающие идеи в области баз данных, исследования обработки транзакций и техническое лидерство в реализации систем.ACM Award Citation / Jim Gray * 1998 — IEEE Charles Babbage Award * 2001 — USGS John Wesley Powell Award Примечания Ссылки * http://research.microsoft.com/~Gray/ * http://www.microsoft.com/presspass/features/1999/05-14turing.mspx Категория:Учёные в области информатики США Категория:Учёные США Категория:Родившиеся в Сан-Франциско Категория:Члены и члены-корреспонденты Национальной академии наук США Категория:Выпускники Калифорнийского университета в Беркли Категория:Люди, пропавшие в море Категория:Сотрудники IBM Категория:Сотрудники Microsoft Категория:Сотрудники DEC